Chapter 13:SAILING WITH MOSTERS
' ' ''' THE BASILISK ARMY' '' Chapter 13:'SAILING WITH MOSTERS The first think I noticed when I woke up was that I was on a wind surf-board,in...the sea. "Whoa!" I exlaimed when I almost fell on in the water but I hanged.Then,I couldn't move at all. Now,the second thing I noticed was that I was dressed in sport clothes;sleevless dark blue shirt,white running shorts that reached my knees and black trainers.Then,I looked around me.The others were in wind surf-boards.They had aweken and they had the same wondring expression like mine.Then,they started exclaiming. "My make up is in danger with all this water!" "Cool!Bew T-shirt!" "Great!These trainers I wanted!" "Hey!Why am I dressed in black?" "Where's my weapon?" I looked at their clothes.Celine was very mad because she was wearing black T-shirt'',black'' short and black ''trainers.Ans she's a girl who wears green-blue,or red-orange,or-even I can't remmeber them all-jeans.And now she was dressed in black.Ostin was wearing green sleev;ess shirt,dark green shorts and white trainers.Scarlett was wearing pink T-shirt,pink trainers and pinl shorts.Emily was wearing white shorts,white shorts and trainers with wing desing.Drake was wearing dark read sleevless shirt,black shorts and white trainers. "Okay.So.A few questions guys.Where are our weapons?Where are our clothes?Where are our stuff?Why are we dressed like we were working out?And the question of the one million dollars:where the ''heck are we?" asked Drake. "Well." I said and looked around."I don't know where we are.I'm sure Nike dressed us like this.And about stuff and clothes I don't know." Then,the chariot we had left back in Las Vegas ''where we had landed and found Celine,Scarlett and Drake,rose from the water,tied on it were three hippocampi. "The last time I checked,they were pegasi." I said. "Yeah.Oh look!Our stuff!" Scarlett said.I looked on the chariot and saw our wepaons,backpacks.But our clothes weren't there.I tried to dive and go get them,but I was still stuck. "Guys,I-" I said while trying to get my body free."-can't get off this board!" That moment my board reached a buoy and while trying to free myself,I fell.I was finally free.But I was in the water,too. "Ec!" Emily said and dived,as her board had reached the buoy.Celine was trying to free herslef too,but she was away from the Releash Fighter Buoy "Emily.Please.I've got everything under control."I said and with a quick water control spell,I meade the water form a backwords vortex;instead of sinking,the vortex rose and got me in my surfboared. "Can't you stop being so fancy?" Emily said. "Nope.",I answered with a smile. Celine's boared reached the buoy the moment I landed in my board.I hadn'r noticed she had fallen,that's why I answered to Emily and I smiled.But my smile dissolved when I saw her trying to stay on the surface.She wasn't shouting for help.But now she did. "Help!Please! I'm ''a bit afraid with so deep waters!" I dived and started swimming towards her direction.I was about to find a way to get her oin her board,because I couldn't use a spell,as I wasn't focused and my hands were shaking,when someone popped out of the water.e was a tanned merman. "Hello!I'm Pedro!" he said. "And I'm Shinking Celine!Ector can you place me on my board?" The unexpectable appearance of the merman had got me out of my shock and I cast a water control spell.Celine was on her bord again,followed by me. "So,Pedro who exactly are you?" Ostin asked. "I'm a merman of course,I'm Nike's assistant for Nike swimwear.She asked me to help you with your key to success.Although I was going to help you anyway.See,my family is respeonsible for this for thousands of years!" "...For what?" I said. "For protecting the Sword of the Seas and finding the demigods that have to find it!" he answered. "What sword?" "The Sword of the Water,the Sword of Poseidon,the sword of the Waves!It is the most powerful water-controlling and water-creating sword in the world!" "Wait.Poseidon?Hasn't he got a trident?" "The Cyclopes made a sword for him too.But after a fight with Oceanus,Oceanus managed to throw it to the ocean and hide it in its deep waters,After that,the sword was lost for many years.But a member of my family found it and decided to help the six demigods to find it." "Six demigods?" "A prophecy said that six demigods from Camp,three children of minor gods and three children of major gods would find it only.And you are these demigods." "But the sword was lost for so many years!W e can;t be the only ones to dearch for it!" I said. "Wrong,wrong young man.Camp Half Blood buily cabins for minor gods only recenltly." "Oh.So,where do we find it?" "What a sily quj-" Pedro started saying but he was interrupted by Celine. "Look Pedro.We have a few questions before finding that sword. A)Why are we dressed in these clothes? B)Why did I get to be dressed in black? C)Where the hell are we? "What a desicive girl!OK.To speak in your way; A)Niki gave you these clothes as a gift. B)The fact that you wear black was purely random. C)You are in the Sea of Monsters!" "So,where do we find it?" "In the water of course!Follow me." Pedro said and dove. "Mr Pedro!Come back please!" said Scarlett. "Why don't you follow me?" said Pedro,afterhe popped out of the water. "First,there's now way I'm diving without a swimwear.It's anti-fashionable.Second,are we sure our stuff will be daife.Third,we're in the Sea of Mopsters it's dangerous to dive!" "My girl,Nike had thought of swimwear too.The boys of the group can find a Nike-symbol tatto on their chest and the girl on their arms.Just press it and your clothes will change to swimwear." I took my sleevless shirt off and looked on my chest.There was that tatto.I was a bit annoyed. Great.First Nike messes up with my clothes,now with my chest.There's no privacy in the demigod world?,I thought. 'WIP' Category:GreekArcher365